Everything's Fine
My head pounded like someone was coming down my street, with the bass intensely high. "What the hell happened last night?!" I quietly thought, all I remember was falling asleep in front of the T.V in the den. I started to get ready for school, being a Monday everything lagged and dragged as it normally would. Though, my mother didn't come into my room to wake me up, luckily I instinctively woke up around my normal time. Everything seemed so quiet, "It IS Monday right?" I thought, usually my parents would be blasting their TVs or would be loudly snoring. I began to turn on my music and curl my hair, "Maybe they stayed up too late last night," I thought, trying to reassure myself that everything was fine. After I was finished getting ready, I hopped downstairs to make breakfast. No sign of my parents anywhere, even the coffee maker was up earlier than them. Everything seemed so bright, it looked as if it were 10 A.M instead of 6. "Mom, Dad?!" I called out, I got no reply. "Weird," I said out loud, I crept my way to their rooms. They weren't there, the beds were unmade to fake their presence. My mom had gone to work early I guess, I really didn't think too much into it. I ran back upstairs to turn off my music, that's when I noticed something odd. In the hallway leading to my dad's room were dots of a red substance, it slowly seeped into our white carpet. "Dad?! Are you okay?" I shouted, my heart began to pound violently. No response. I opened the door, hesitantly I may add, he wasn't there either. "What the fuck is going on?" I asked myself, I hated being home alone, and now I was more paranoid than ever. I tried my best to brush it off as I walked out the door, "They'll be home before I am, surely," I pondered. When I stepped outside, it seemed like ash was falling from the sky. I stood in the doorway for a few minutes, trying to make out what exactly the burnt looking matter could've been. The sky was perfect and blue, which only happened a few times a year. Everything was consumed by a rich eerie fog as well. "I must still be sleeping, please tell me this is a dream," I said, with my heart sinking towards my stomach. I walked forward as slowly as possible, bracing myself for what might come next. Two shadowy figures began to walk towards me, I quickly searched the ground for a weapon option, just in case. I could hear whispering, from more than two figures... there were more and they were keeping a secret. I walked back into the house, to be greeted by my mother. "I was looking everywhere for you!" I shouted at her, she couldn't possibly understand my fear and worriedness. "I never heard you call," she responded, with a smile wider than normal. I told her about the shadowy figures outside, and she shot my ideas down. "Tiffany, you have been having weird dreams lately, I'm sure that was one of them honey. Besides, how were you going to go to school with your pajamas on?" I swore I changed, I looked into the mirror and saw my morning face unprepped. "But, I did change... I was looking for you and dad, there were weird droplets of a red substance in our hallway!" I said, I had no idea what was going on. She told me that everything was fine, my dad had just spilled some red wine. "Maybe you shouldn't go to school today Tiff, you're acting kind of strange. I'll make you breakfast and call your school in a few minutes, you go back upstairs and wait for me to come up okay?" she said with a worried expression on her face. I complied, maybe I was just dreaming again. She came up the stairs with a plate of french toast and bacon, my favorite. "Everything's fine Tiffany," she said calmly. "Where's Dad?!" I asked. "He's still sleeping, in his bed." "I checked that," I said, "Mom, I swear I got ready this morning, I couldn't find you or Dad anywhere, and those... things... they're hiding something. Outside, something was falling from the sky... like ash." She looked at me, puzzled. She didn't believe me, and brushed my ramblings off. "Get some sleep, you'll feel better when you wake up. Everything is going to be fine," she said, closing my door. I couldn't sleep, what the hell were those things? What was falling from the sky? I thought, finally I did drift off. I dreamt of them again, they came closer, I saw their mangled disfigured faces. I awoke, screaming... the ash somehow made its way into my room, as if I were sleeping outside. My mom came in, "Everything's fine," she said, with a sinister smile. "STOP SAYING THAT, SOMETHING IS WRONG... LOOK AT THE ASH!" I screamed, she couldn't see what I could. The last thing I remember her saying was "Tiffany, there are going to be some changes around here, big changes. You may not understand them now, but trust me you will. Just remember honey, everything is going to be fine." I woke up, again. I didn't remember falling asleep, I stumbled to my restroom. "What did she mean by that? Big changes? I won't understand them?" I thought, that terrified me. The same red substance I saw in the hallway, was now on my arms... it was covering them. Blood. Washing the blood off, something told me to look into the mirror, so I did. There is when it all clicked, I saw both my mother and father... they were those things! They both had a creepy toothy smile on their faces, covered in blood also. I have no idea what is going to happen in the future, but for now... I can see that everything is going to be fine. Category:Beings Category:Dreams/Sleep